Revenge
by Mintthorn
Summary: Max leaves a bird kid back at the school on purpose, but why? Well the one she left behind  *My OC*  is out for revenge. Disclaimer to James Patterson for characters and story :D R&R please! Rated T just to be safe...


**Well, hai. This is my first maximum ride fanfiction. Enjoy? Rate and review :D**

The cold ground of my metal cage greeted me as I woke to a scream from the cage to my left. One of the whitecoats was drugging one of the experaments with the longest needle that they could find. The School was closing soon and I am to be put to death. My long red locks covered my face. I pushed the hair off to the side and began to stretch. My muscles ached and was hungry for mobility. Finally, I stretched my wings as far as the cage could contain. My wings seamed like a curse since Max in her friends left me here.

Rage filled my body and my mussles started to stiffen. I made a fist and began to punch the metal box that contained me. How could she do this to me! I panted with tears rolling down my face. I looked up at where I previously punched. Three metal bars were on the ground and bent making a doorway to my freedom. None of the white coats were around so I squeezed through while my white wings followed. I stood feeling better about finally getting out of the cage without being forced. I stretched my wings and smirked. I took long strides towards the emergency exit. I ran out the door and I was alone in the middle of the canyon. I looked immidently for a cliff and jumped immidently. I flapped my wings instintavly and a rush of wind mixed with a little adrenaline. So much that I was so giddy that I stopped flapping and started to free fall. I closed my eyes only feeling the wind through my hair, making my hospital gown almost falling off. I picked up the air current about 2 feet from the ground and zoomed up towards the clouds.

Im back.

Max's POV:

I was taking first watch while the flock slept in the next fabulous location we are staying at, a nice alley in Queen's, NY. There was a pay phone across the way and it started to ring.

_Payphones dont ring... dont recieve calls at all..._

I slowly walked towards it and pressed the phone to my ear.

"_Hello? Who is this? Are you there?" A girl about my age said._

"Um yeah I'm here. You called a payphone, I think its the wrong number."

"_Are you sure Max?"_

I froze and my eyes were wide but I calmly said, "Who is this... Where do you know me from?"

"_Don't you remember, its Dove, the girl you left behind?"_

I stayed speechless not knowing what to say. I did leave her on purpose but it was for Fang. He always looked at her like she was the most important, and he never looked at me like that.

"You still there Max.." Dove said.

"Y-yeah im still here. Where are you?" I said just so the flock can avoid her.

"Oh I'm somewhere special, no need to worry about me. Its just the flock you should be focused on. Just a hint, I see you and I can read your thoughts. I never knew I could do that ya know?"

I scanned the sky and the street but I couldn't see her.

"Well see you in the morning, I'm sure that the flock will be happy to see me."

She hung up.

I stood there, the phone still pressed against my cheek, listening to the dial tone. Not alone.

Okay back to Dove :D~

I fliped my cell phone shut. I was across the street from the payphone on the roof. I slept with good dreams and slept for two more hours.

I yawned and looked off the edge of the building Max and the flock were still asleep. I decided to give them a wake up call.

The sun was rising and I called the payphone again. It rang, and rang, and rang... Finally, Gazzy got up, rubbed his eyes and walked over to the payphone.

"Hello..." He groaned.

"Gazzy?" I said like I didn't know who I was talking to, "Gazzy! Its me! Dove!"

His eyes got wide and he smiled with happiness. Me and Gazzy go way back well, I guess the flock minus Max and I go way back.

"Dove! Its so good to hear that your okay. So, you escaped?"  
>"Yeah just yesterday actually."<p>

"How did you know which payphone to hack into?"

"Oh, actually I developed a skill, read minds."

"Sweet. Well come by we will be in Queens for a few more days."

"Good to know. I'll drop by soon. Better get flying!"

"Okay I'll tell everyone that your coming"

"Sounds good see you soon!"

I flipped my phone shut again and watched the plan go into full effect.


End file.
